1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ergonomic handle and more particularly, to an ergonomic handle that includes a male side and a female side that nest together to form a single rigid form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People carry many types of carrying cases or bags in today's busy society. Such bags often include computer carrying cases, briefcases, luggage, etc. In today's hectic business world, people often have to travel, whether it be a short distance or a long distance, and require many different things in order to do their work or function at meetings or even give presentations. Since people use these bags to carry all types of materials, including computers, the bags or cases that people carry can become quite heavy. Thus, it is desirable to provide ergonomically appropriate features with today's carrying cases, bags, luggage, etc.